fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Phoenix
Angelic Phoenix ''' is a Blended Supreme element in EBG. It's a fusion of Angel and Phoenix with no additional diamond cost (3850 total). '''Statistics: Damage: Very High Defense: Above Average Speed: Very Fast Spells Divine Pulse "User will grow Phoenix wings and then create a blue bow that will shoot an arrow that splits open into 8 smaller arrows that deals high damage." * Projectile Spell * The caster will levitate and grow Phoenix wings, then will create a holy blue bow (same bow of Divine Arrow but with Phoenix colors) then he'll shoot a fast blue arrow that if can deal 400 damage and high knockback. But if the arrow goes far it will split into 8 smaller arrows that each deals 200 damage. * Costs 275 mana (+150 mana when shooting the arrow) and 10 seconds cooldown. Quill Arson "User will select a place to float down feathers that burn the place with blue fire. The blue fire heals the caster." * AoE Spell * The user will select a place that will create an Angelic Phoenix medal, then Angel feathers will float down to that place and sets it with blue fire that can heal the caster +10 over time. * Costs 300 mana, 300 shards and 13 seconds cooldown. Holy Slash "User grasps a holy sword and Phoenix wings and will dash in the cursor location leaving blue flames and stealing the victims' mana." * Transportation Spell * The user will grasp a holy sword and grow Phoenix wings, then he will charge arrows then dash in the cursor location leaving blue flames. If someone is hit, the caster will steal his mana along with a 240 damage. * Costs 350 mana, 400 shards and 7 seconds cooldown. Angelic Plunge "The caster gets a glowing aura and everyone that goes near him, a Phoenix will catch the opponent and deal high damage." * Body Transformation Spell * The user will get a glowing angelic aura that has the same perks of the original Angelic Aura, but everyone that goes near the caster, the caster will call a Dark Phoenix (same in Soul Plunge) and deal 375 damage. After that, the aura wears off. * Lasts for 30 seconds (if nodoby goes near the caster) * Costs 400 mana, 750 shards and 50 seconds cooldown. Arcane Immolate "Become a Queen Phoenix and rain down fiery arrows at the opponents. End it with a nose-dive at the cursor location in a spetacular explosion (can be triggered early with Y key). * Ultimate * The user will become a Queen Phoenix that will rain down several arrows that makes colorful blue fire and homing feathers (arrows deal 30 damage, feathers deals 35 damage). After 10 seconds (or hitting the Y key) the Queen Phoenix will nose-dive at the cursor location, resulting in a spetacular explosion that deals 405 damage to opponents and create several homing feathers. * Costs 1000 mana, 1250 shards and 100 seconds cooldown. Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons' blended elements